The present invention relates to a wire-free brassiere, and more particularly to a lightweight, substantially unpadded, comfortable, wire-free bra.
A wide variety of wire-free or non-underwire bras is well-known in the bra art. The use of a non-underwire bra, as opposed to an underwire bra, is to reduce discomfort to a wearer typically caused by an underwire, while continuing to provide adequate breast support. As such, a non-underwire bra is typically more useful to women having relatively small breasts, for whom the shoulder straps of the bra are likely to provide an adequate amount of support to the breasts.
However, there are two shortcomings which are often manifested in conventional wire-free bras—adequacy of support and the aesthetics of the wearer's appearance. The reduction in support to the breasts may cause discomfort to the wearer, if the weight of the breasts is not adequately supported, or if the weight of the breasts pulls too heavily upon the shoulder straps of the bra. Additionally, the reduction in support to the breasts may cause an apparent sagging effect on the breasts, or a flattening of the breasts against the chest of the wearer, thus reducing the physical attractiveness of the wearer's appearance.
Despite the wide variety of wire-free bras in the prior art, the need remains for such a bra which is lightweight, substantially unpadded, comfortable and designed to provide sufficient support to the breasts as well as a push-in effect which accentuates cleavage.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a lightweight, substantially unpadded, comfortable, push-in, wire-free bra which provides deeply plunging cleavage while enabling substantial independent motion of the cups (and hence the wearer's breasts) relative to one another.